New Man of Steel and a Vampire characters
by Arsao Tome
Summary: These are stories for new Man of steel and a Vampire' characters. Rating is to cover my butt.
1. Winged Warrior and a Vampire

**Note:** _I had wanted to do more for the 'Man of Steel and a Vampire' series, like bring in new characters and so here is the first of many new characters and possible love interest for Clark. Hawkgirl._

_I KNOW, but I'm writing this MY way. Thank you for your input._

_Also to all you 'Krypto lovers', don't worry. the 'Dog of Steel' will be showing up soon._

_So enjoy the bio called:_

* * *

**Winged Warrior and a Vampire**

In the 70s, an archeologist named Kenneth Sanders was on an expedition searching for the lost tomb of an Egyptian hawk god. He had found it and it was going to make him rich but one of his men had gotten greedy and sealed him inside of the tomb. fearing he couldn't get out, the spirit of an Egyptian princess, Chay-Ara had appeared and agreed to help him get free on the condition that he takes her armor with him and give it someone worthy of it.

He agrees and takes the armor. Once out, he heads home. Once back home, he was searching on anything to find out more about Princess Chay-Ara's life to see who would be a perfect match. That was when his daughter, Shiera, had came into see him. As he was reading some books on Chay-Ara, Shiera had seen the helmet of the Egyptian princess and put it on. Just then there was a flash of light and a scream.

Ken went to see what had happened seeing a young woman on the floor with huge hawk wings on her back and dressed in the armor of the princess. By her side was an Nth metal mace that was glowing with energy. He went over to the woman and found out it was his his daughter Shiera, she was now possessed by Chay-Ara. Shiera was amazed that she could fly now, just like her idols, Superman, Power Girl and Wonder Woman.

* * *

During the time she was getting used to her new abilities, the man who left her father in Chay-Ara's tomb, Felix Faust, had heard that he had freed himself and became famous thanks to the fact Princess Chay-Ara had proclaimed Ken as her personal archeologist. Not knowing she was Ken's daughter, had came up with a plan to kill them both.

* * *

During the time, Clark (**Superman**), Karen (**Power Girl**) and Diana (**Wonder Woman**) were in England enjoying some time alone from the girls and show Diana more of 'Men's World', when Clark and Kara had heard someone calling for help.

* * *

Earlier, Felix had called up on a group of mummies to kill Ken and his daughter so they ran over to the attack and helped out. That was when they had seen Shiera going to town on them hitting left and right with her mace. With her idols help, she stopped the mummies and went to check on her father. But it was too late, Faust had his soul and was going to take theirs but, Shiera had thrown her mace at the dark sorcerer into a portal where his soul would stay until someone makes another bargain.

* * *

Later, after her father's funeral, Shiera had swore to herself and her idols to fight for justice and freedom of others. She also agreed to go with her idols when they were going back to Yokai Academy.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_Chay-Ana was the very first Hawkgirl_

_Shiera is Chay-Ana's fourth reincarnation (other three are: Lady Celia Penbrook, Cinnamon and Sheila Carr)_

_The outfit is the first Ame Comi Hawkgirl_

_Her idols are Superman, Power Girl and Wonder Woman._

_Felix Faust would be a combination of Voldemort (Harry Potter) and himself (Pre-52)._


	2. Fastest Girl Alive and a Vampire

**Fastest Girl Alive and a Vampire**

In Keystone City, _Wally West_ and his best friend, Jessie Chambers were visiting his uncle, _Barry Allen_. Barry had wanted Wally to meet an old friend of his, _Johnny Quick_. Jessie and Johnny was shocked at the fact that they were there. More so Jessie because her father was a World War 2 superhero.

As they were talking an FBI Profiler named _Hunter Zolomon_ had figured out who Johnny Quick was and was going to expose him to the world. He had showed up at the Allen's household and got into a fight with both Barry and Johnny. Jessie and Wally tried to help but Zolomon knocked the kids flying, Wally went into the kitchen and Jessie into a chemical set, then as Barry pulled out his taser, he missed and one prong went into the chemicals where Jessie was knocked out, electrocuting them and granting her the powers of the Speed Force, By that time Johnny knocked out Zolomon and Barry called the police and for an ambulance for the kids.

* * *

At the hospital, Barry and Johnny found out that Jessie had gained the powers of the _Speed Force_ but she couldn't control it. That was when Johnny told to say, '_3x2(9yz)4A_', the formula of the Speed Force. Suddenly she had control and was somewhat back to normal.

* * *

Meanwhile they had found out that Zolomon was released and somehow had a connection with time and was going to take everything from Johnny Quick starting with his family.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark (_Superman_), Jade (_Green Lantern_) and Shiera (_Hawkgirl_) had heard about more superheroes coming out of the woodwork and wanted to see what was going on. So when they got to Keystone City, they had seen an attack going on in the city by a yellow streak. Hoping that was not the new hero, they went down to help stop it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zolomon had became an evil version of the city's hero,_ the Flash_, named _Zoom_. He was racing in and out through time to try and kill Johnny Quick and somehow make the Flash a better hero. But everytime he was so close, Flash showed up and stopped him. But when this time it was different, he somehow had Flash distracted and went after Johnny Quick.

But just as he was about to kill Johnny, Superman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl interfered. As Zoom was fighting Superman and Hawkgirl, Green Lantern had got Johnny out of harms way. But Zoom somehow got to them, then as he was about to kill both Jade and Johnny, he was hit with a very fast and very powerful spear. Thinking it was the Flash Zoom started to taunt him.

But what he heard was a soft '3x2(9yz)4A' not knowing what was going on he some how lost his grip on what he was doing and was hit from all over. Once he was knock out, Flash zoomed in to thank Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and whoever it was that had knocked out Zoom. Just then she appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed like Flash but with a little sex appeal to it. When she saw Superman she glomped him in a tight hug and begged to take a picture with him. He agreed but only if the others could get in as well.

So they did and the pic was taken. Flash looked at the girl and asked who she was, 'Barry it's me.' She said, Flash was confused, she knew who he was and acted like he knew her. 'Jessie.' That was when the bombshell was dropped. This was his best friend's daughter.

* * *

Later after promising to write Superman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl had left to head back to Yokai Academy. Only to find out, two week later that they had a new student and Jessie had showed up. She went right to Clark, after finding out who he was and grabbed him in a tight hug. The others were in shock at this action.

* * *

Meanwhile in Khandaq, Egypt a man was sitting on a throne thinking about the news one of his servants had just finished telling him of a young woman with powers not unlike his own. '_We Must Find Her! Either She Shall Join Us Or She Will Die!_'

* * *

**Trivia:**

_Jessie's origin is somewhat like Wally's when he became Kid Flash._

_3x2(9yz)4A is the formula to use the Speed Force that her and Johnny Quick uses._

_Jessie's introduction to Barry was almost like Batgirl's to Batman's in 'Batman and Robin'._

_Jessie's outfit will be like her 'Ame Comi Flash' outfit._


	3. Power of SHAZAM and a vampire

**Power of Shazam and a Vampire**

Once upon a time there was a very powerful and wise wizard that could grant powers beyond the wildest dreams. His name was lost throughout history but he came to live in Fawcett City, Pa. He was running a magic shop when a young woman had walked in. Mary Batson was always fascinated with magic and wanted to see if she could be another _Zatanna_ but nothing worked. The wizard saw her and wanted to help but he had to wait for the right moment.

Then one night, she went out with some friends and she came upon a mugging. It was the owner of the magic shop. Remembering her training, she beat them off and helped them man up. Thanking her, he tells her that he will reward her for helping him. But she was modest saying that she didn't do it for a reward. That made him, even happier, he had found the right person.

So he took her to a cave, it was huge it had statues depicting the seven deadly sins on one side and the seven virtues on the other. The wizard was at the back of the cave with two huge fire pits on either side of him. He was now in long white robes, he told her that she had saved him and was humble about it. He was going to give her God-like powers by saying his name; _**SHAZAM**_. By saying it Mary had gained:

The wisdom of **S**olomon

The strength of **H**ercules

The stamina of **A**tlas

The power of **Z**eus

The courage of **A**chilles

and the speed of **M**ercury

With that she had turned into a beautiful hero for justice. She realized she could do what she really wanted to do, save people just like _Powergirl _and _Superman_. So she did, but in Khandaq there was another warrior with powers like her own. He wanted her to join him and be his queen. But she declined, of course he got mad but didn't want to show his hand just yet. So he left, but bided his time.

Then _Superman_ had came to Fawcett City, to help out with the erection of a new statute and visit some sick children. While he was there, the madman had returned and made the offer to Mary again. Once again she declined now he had got furious, He went to attack her when all of the sudden, Superman showed up and grabbed his fist. He told Mary to run, that was when the maniac had revealed his powers.

He changed into the clothes of an Egyptian priest. The two started to fight and Mary saw the hero fight the man that was bothering her. But, she saw that he need help and so she transformed into her outfit. It was a small white dress, with an electrified lightening bolt on her chest, a white cape and boots. She flew over to where Superman and the man, whom she now knew that his name was _Black Adam_, where fighting.

She helped _Superman_ fight and defeat _Black Adam_ sending him into the Rock of Eternity, sealing his powers. Superman was about to thank her when she kissed him passionately and left.

Once Clark had returned to school, He was thinking about that girl when all of the sudden, she showed up and grabbed him in a flying glomp. Happy to see him and asked if she could meet her idol Powergirl. Confused about how she found out he was Superman, she told him she could read auras and found that he and the 'Man of Steel' had the same aura. Clark just sighed and facepalmed.

Meanwhile, in Detroit, MI a young woman was working in a steelworks, her uncle had wanted to know if she really wanted to do this, she told him that she wanted to be like him and the man that saved him; _Superman_.

**Trivia**

_Billy had died at birth in this universe_

_Black Adam's outfit is his Regime outfit in Injustice_

_The wizard's name in Shazam_


	4. Niece of Steel and a Vampire

**Niece of Steel and a Vampire**

John Henry Irons was a weapons dealer because he had to provide for his family when one of his buyers, a gang leader named; White Rabbit, had attacked his family because he refused to make her more weapons. Using his knowledge he had built a suit of armor in the like of the man who saved his life; _Superman_. So he fought off the gang, but during the fight his niece; Natasha, had been hit with a bullet. But with John Henry was busy fighting off the gang when someone came in a took her to the hospital.

After he had fought White Rabbit's gang off, someone had went up to him to tell him that his niece was in the hospital being helped. He thanked the person, not knowing who it was he went to the hospital to see her.

* * *

Once there, she told him that she wanted to help him and want to be like him. So he agreed to help her by helping build her own armor. Once it was ready, she tried it own and it looked nice on her. Just then they had heard that White Rabbit was causing trouble again and they went out to stop her.

They had double teamed her and her gang, but suddenly they were about to be dogpiled when all of the sudden, smoke bombs had been dropped in the area. Then the gang members' weapons were blocked by corks and they were tied up with silly string. Wanting to know who was attacking them, a tremor had happened knocking them off their feet.

That was when five people had appeared, they were the '_Dynamic Duo'; Batgirl and Robin_, '_Clown Princesses of Justice; Jester and Harley Quinn' _and the man himself, _Superman_. Jester was the one who clogged their guns and Harley had a can of silly string. Superman had punched the street. Then he slowly stood up and glared at the gang and they attacked.

After they beat the gang, John Henry and Natasha had thanked them as White Rabbit and her gang were arrested. Natasha had grabbed on to Superman and thanked them for helping them.

* * *

Later, Natasha had gotten permission to go to Japan and so she went and came to Yokai academy, once there she had found Clark and the others and made quick friends with them hiding the fact that she knew who they were.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island of Themyscira, a bonder haired girl wanted to go and be with her sister. Her mother told her she could go but to be careful.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_John and Natasha are second and third Kryptonians (on John's great grandfather's side)_

_Natasha's armor is Ame Comi style_


End file.
